


Ché mi sento di morir - versão pt

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Pre-Canon
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Andrés aceita que vai morrer. Sergio não.





	Ché mi sento di morir - versão pt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ché mi sento di morir - eng version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076325) by [HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor). 



> Eu sei, nome em italiano e depois -versão pt- lol
> 
> É estranho escrever sobre La Casa de Papel em português, mas não vale a pena tentar em espanhol. E ao mesmo tempo, não há muitos fics em inglês - mas é ainda mais estranho escrever em inglês. Por isso o melhor que posso fazer é escrever nas 2 línguas e assim diminuir um pouco a estranheza e ao mesmo tempo aumentar a possível audiência. Tenho várias ideias para mais fics, e todos vão ter versões em pt e em ing.
> 
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything related to La Casa de Papel.

 

 

As mãos de Sergio tremiam por vezes. Como qualquer pessoa. Medo, stress, raiva e exaustão eram, naturalmente, os maiores motivos para perder a força, para os músculos atrofiarem e o tremor se tornar um sinal visível que precisava abrandar, acalmar-se, focar-se numa tarefa que o ajudasse a relaxar.

Estava no seu terceiro origami, na sua mais recente demanda para tentar relaxar, quando Andrés chegou. A maior parte do seu último assalto iria financiar algum do equipamento electrónico que Sergio precisaria para o plano. Andrés sempre gostara da sensação de abrir uma pasta cheia de dinheiro; era cliché, directamente vindo dos filmes clássicos da máfia, discutivelmente pouco prático e a sua segurança era questionável, mas nunca perdia o glamour. E não havia como negar que a imagem era mesmo o estilo dele. Ele  _era_  um ladrão de colarinho branco.

Estava a sorrir como sempre quando abraçou Sergio, a mesma expressão familiar. O que não foi familiar foram as suas mãos. Sergio viu as mãos tremerem, algo que nunca acontecia. Não era algo drástico ou dramático, mas foi isso mesmo que o evidenciou - pequenos espasmos dos dedos quando os movia, as mãos a tremer como se os músculos estivessem emperrados ou doridos após movimentos excessivos.

Sergio olhou várias vezes para as mãos e para a cara dele enquanto Andrés falava, rosto franzido em confusão.

\- Passa-se alguma coisa?

Andrés ergueu o olhar da mala; Sergio tinha-lo interrompido no meio de algum comentário, e as palavras não faziam sentido em relação ao que ele estivera a dizer.

\- O que queres dizer?

\- Estás a tremer - respondeu Sergio. Por alguma razão, estava a sorrir.

Andrés olhou para baixo, um rasgo rápido de algo atravessou-lhe o rosto e desapareceu tão depressa quanto surgiu, e ele agitou as mãos como que para atirar a tensão para longe. Renovou o sorriso.

\- Está a tornar-se bastante irritante - admitiu. - Estão a começar a tremer até quando não estou à frente de uma mulher bonita.

Como se ele fosse o tipo de homem cujas mãos iam tremer à frente de uma mulher.

\- Na verdade, ia perguntar-te sobre isso. Não, não me refiro a mulheres. Tens uma quantidade considerável de contactos no campo médico.

\- Sim, claro. - O sorriso de Sergio desvaneceu. Andrés conhecia quase tantos médicos quanto ele, simplesmente não como paciente. Não estava habituado a isso. - Mas passa-se alguma coisa? Tens-te sentido doente?

\- Não fiz muitos exames, prefiro deixar isso para os profissionais. - Acenou enfaticamente para Sergio, talvez um pouco menos teatral do que o costume, as mãos mais perto do corpo como que para as manter sob vigilância. - Vou ficar por aqui uns dias, por isso podíamos tentar falar com os teus amigos.

Para Andrés querer ver um médico, alguma coisa séria se passava. Mas ao mesmo tempo, saltar para conclusões precipitadas parecia um exagero. Não deveria haver razão para alarme, de certo. Era Andrés de quem estavam a falar. Ele nunca ficava doente, mal se constipava.

Sergio acenou, sorrindo de forma mais segura de novo enquanto empurrava os óculos para o topo do nariz.

Ainda assim, instintivamente, o olhar continuou a voltar às mãos de Andrés enquanto Sergio retirava o dinheiro da pasta. Andrés não o ajudou, ficando a falar e a gracejar em vez disso.

 

 

 

Ele, que tantos anos passara em camas de hospital, que estava tão habituado a exames e diagnósticos, não soube reagir àquele. Não estava habituado a estar do outro lado dos resultados. Como espectador, aquele que ouve as notícias e não sabe como ajudar porque não está nas suas mãos, não está no seu corpo.

Mas  _estava_  habituado a sentir-se desamparado. Impotente.

Ironicamente, as mãos de Andrés não tremeram enquanto ele segurava os papéis cheios de tabelas e números e relatórios que o médico ucraniano da máxima confiança de Sergio lhe entregara.

\- Podemos falar em privado? - pediu o médico. Perfeitamente normal; as informações médicas eram pessoais, afinal. Mas algo...

\- Passa-se algo de errado? - perguntou Sergio, intrometendo-se em assuntos que não eram seus. Olhou para ambos como se isso fosse ajudar a alterar a resposta que estava a infectar-lhe a mente sem piedade, mesmo antes de qualquer um deles poder falar. Queria arrancar os papéis das mãos de Andrés, mas o mesmo sexto sentido que parecia ter despontado nele e que o fazia temer a resposta, também lhe dizia que não seria capaz de confiscar os resultados.

\- Que merda é esta de miopatia de Helmer?

Sergio voltou-se para o médico. Um vazio caiu dentro dele, e foi implacável. Foi como uma dor física. Andrés folheou as páginas devagar, de volta para as tabelas e os relatórios para tentar encontrar a resposta à sua pergunta. Havia demasiadas folhas, como se o médico tivesse deliberadamente acrescentado informação extra, tabelas e valores específicos para serem usados como comparação, antecipando de forma sinistra qualquer atitude de negação.

Miopatia não era bom. Doenças musculares. Acrescentar um nome específico restringia-lo para uma variação específica. Mais rara, provavelmente. No que tocava a doenças, 'raro' normalmente significava... não.

O doutor explicou por termos simples o que Andrés estava provavelmente a ler nas definições médicas embelezadas no relatório. Sergio não duvidava do médico, mas não podia acreditar nele. As palavras tornaram-se distantes, como se não estivessem de facto a ser ditas. Talvez fossem apenas ecos das palavras que Sergio tivera pensado, nas suas piores suspeitas, aquela vozinha negativa que tenta minar qualquer esperança. Não tinha a certeza se as tinha ouvido ou se as tinha imaginado.

Não as podia aceitar se não tinha a certeza que tinham sido de facto pronunciadas.

\- Lamento, mas por ser rara, não há medicamentos conhecidos - continuou o médico, o seu espanhol demasiado claro apesar do sotaque cerrado. Estava deliberadamente a forçar a verdade. Não estava a imaginar, estava a ouvi-la.

Não conseguia olhar para Andrés. Ele fez questões, nem de perto a quantidade que Sergio gostaria de fazer  _(Porquê? Como assim? Como pode ter a certeza? Porquê? Porquê agora? Porquê ele?)_ , mas a sua própria voz estava estrangulada na garganta e começava a rasgá-lo e a magoá-lo para conseguir sair.

Andrés perguntou a pior.

O doutor acenou de forma solene. - Receio que é muito sério. Outros casos não sobreviveram mais vinte e quatro meses.

A mesa ao seu lado foi o que impediu Sergio de perder o equilíbrio. A tontura não diminuiu, em vez disso piorou ao ponto do enjoo.

Isto não podia estar a acontecer.

Algo estava errado. Tinha de haver alguma coisa mal. Como é que ele podia estar doente? Como é que ele podia ter uma doença degenerativa? Vinda de lado nenhum, sem sintomas...

Nenhuns que ele soubesse.

Só longos minutos depois do médico se ter ido embora é que Sergio conseguiu por fim reunir força para olhar para Andrés. Não queria encará-lo. Não queria ver o choque, a negação, a dor, o medo.

Não conseguia encarar a falta de qualquer um desses sentimentos.

Andrés também o estava a evitar, o olhar focado num ponto distante no lado oposto da sala. Os papéis estavam descartados sobre a mesa e ele pegara num copo em vez disso, servindo-se de whiskey. A expressão estava pesada, carregada pelos pensamentos que não se permitia exprimir ou provavelmente admitir.

Não se parecia com um homem que acabara de descobrir que estava a morrer. Parecia apenas vagamente incomodado.

Era um exagero descrevê-lo dessa forma; e uma parte de Sergio sabia que estava a ser injusto e egoísta por simplesmente pensar nisso. Mas não conseguia pensar de forma racional, com o cérebro reduzido a um mantra de perguntas inúteis.

Porquê? Como podia ser? Como? Porquê agora? Porquê ele? Porquê?

\- Porquê? - perguntou-lhe Andrés. Sergio não se apercebera que estivera a falar em voz alta. - Porquê o quê?

Sergio tentou respirar fundo; em vez disso, o ar entrou-lhe numa golfada pela garganta dorida e fê-lo ofegar. A visão desfocou-se de repente, e mais uma vez a sua voz foi estrangulada, afogada antes de poder murmurar qualquer palavra.

O silêncio arrastou-se entre eles. Quando Sergio conseguiria estabilizar a respiração e assegurar-se que a voz não iria quebrar sob a pressão, Andrés falou:

\- Não vais demorar mais do que vinte e quatro meses a acabar o plano, pois não?

O tom era sério, mas a pequena nota de ironia foi demasiada.

\- Pára com isso.

Sem olhar para ele, Andrés resfolegou, como se soubesse exactamente por que é que ele estivera a evitar falar.

\- O que foi? Queres que me agarre a ti a chorar baba e ranho? Eu?

\- Andrés, pára com isso!

As folhas de papel dispararam pelo ar com violência ao serem varridas para fora da mesa. Andrés voltou-se para ele por fim, vendo a dificuldade com que respirava, as lágrimas nos olhos, as mãos sem controlo que queriam agarrar, rasgar, destruir alguma coisa para aliviar a tensão e a dor.

Em vez de explodir de imediato, Andrés engoliu em seco. O copo na sua mão tremeu, mas era difícil atirar a culpa para a doença que o ia matar.

Sergio sentia-se como se estivessem a desfazê-lo por dentro.

\- Não podes... - tentou dizer, mas as palavras pareciam ter desistido por fim.

\- Podes explicar-me aquilo, então? Sou um homem inteligente, mas aparentemente o meu cérebro deve estar a falhar-me. O que são aqueles resultados ali?

\- Podes para com isso? - _Com o quê? O que é que queres?_ , exigiu a vozinha na mente, juntando-se do lado de Andrés.  _O que é que esperas que ele faça?_  - Não podes agir assim. Isto é sério.

Andrés não se permitiu alterar a sua postura.  _Isso. É isso que eu quero que ele faça. Quero que ele reaja. Quero que ele sinta o que eu estou a sentir._  Uma resposta que revelava puro egoísmo, exigindo que uma reacção fosse mais correcta do que outra.

\- A sério? Diz-me, será que é o teu nome que está naquelas folhas? Os exames são teus? - Ele atravessou a distância em alguns passos largos e pegou num punhado das folhas espalhadas pelo chão. O whiskey entornou-se do copo com a brusquidão. - Podes explicar-me o que é que isto tudo significa, explicar-me o que eu ainda não percebi? Esta experiência é nova para ti e para mim, maninho. Não é o teu nome que está nestes resultados, por isso achas que isso significa que o levo menos a sério? - Mudou subitamente de assunto, como se quisesse aliviar o momento com uma piada. - Espera, o meu nome está escrito aqui?

\- Andrés!

\- Sergio! - gritou-lhe ele de volta. - Pára tu com isso.

Pareceriam dois miúdos a discutir não fosse a seriedade das suas vozes e o peso das palavras.

\- Sê prático. Achas que eu quero morrer? Bem, foda-se, não quero. Mas aparentemente é o que diz aqui.

Foi a sua vez de engolir em seco. - Não é isso que eu...

\- O quê? Que merda é que tu queres afinal?

\- Não consigo!

Andrés endireitou o corpo, o rosto a franzir-se. Sergio estava a tremer, lutando e falhando para fazer sentido, para dizer o que queria de facto, o que precisava de dizer.

Primeiro o pai. Que trabalhou e trabalhou e trabalhou e tentou e tentou o seu melhor para dar o melhor tratamento ao seu filho desamparado, que fizera o seu melhor para que o seu filho ingénuo acreditasse que ele ia ficar bem porque o pai ia trabalhar tanto quanto podia, ainda que na realidade estivesse a assaltar bancos para tentar dar ao filho incapaz uma vida melhor, e o seu filho incapaz só conseguia adicionar mais razões para que ele acabasse morto. O merdas do filho inútil e incapaz não pôde fazer nada para ajudar o pai e em vez disso provocou-lhe a morte. E agora o irmão estava a morrer e mais uma vez, o homem inútil e incapaz em que se tornara estava ali, a testemunhá-lo, a chorar sobre os factos como a mesma ruína inútil que sempre fora.

Não aguentava continuar a sentir-se impotente e ver todos os que amava morrerem! Queria que Andrés compreendesse isso, que compreendesse por que é que era importante, porque não suportava que mais uma pessoa fosse morrer e ele continuasse incapaz de o impedir. Porque queria atirar de forma tão egoísta o seu próprio medo e dor asfixiantes para outra pessoa.

Por que é que não conseguia dizê-lo em voz alta?

Porque era um inútil.

Porque era um incapaz.

As lágrimas caíram em contraste com as palavras que não conseguia dizer. Em vez de as reprimir, a mão trémula de Sergio moveu-se para a sua cara e tirou os óculos, escondendo a cara enquanto soluçava.

Não conseguia encarar Andrés.

E a razão pela qual Andrés também não o conseguira encarar antes tornou-se clara quando ele se aproximou, pousando o copo e as folhas na mesa antes de envolver os braços à volta de Sergio e o apertar contra ele.

Ele não era um sociopata. Andrés tinha defeitos - meu Deus, tinha suficientes para dar e vender - mas não era um sociopata, não um que se esforçava para que os outros acreditassem que era. Talvez fosse apenas a ingenuidade de Sergio que o fazia pensar assim; mas depois via e sentia momentos como este. Ele era afectado pelas emoções. Ele sabia reconhecê-las e sintonizar-se com elas. Talvez senti-las por associação.

Ele não gostava disso. Não gostava de não ter controlo. E sentir emoções provocadas por oura pessoa era um impacto no seu controlo.

O ritmo cardíaco de Sergio abrandou, estabilizando a um ritmo que lhe permitia respirar. Após um súbito ataque de tosse, conseguiu inspirar profundamente, expirando devagar contra o ombro de Andrés.

\- Vou procurar - disse, a voz rouca e magoada por todo o esforço a que a submetera. Engoliu e inspirou outra vez, endireitando-se de novo e baixando os braços. Lembrou-se dos seus óculos que ainda tinha na mão e devolveu-os ao seu lugar, ajustando-os contra o nariz. Ergueu o rosto húmido de lágrimas e olhos vermelhos inchados para fixar os de Andrés. Estavam brilhantes, duas lágrimas que o traíam no canto do olho mas que ele nunca admitiria que caíssem.

Andrés sentia a sua dor. Mais do que a sua própria, estava a sentir a de Sergio. E magoava-lo a  _ele_.

\- Vou procurar. Vou pesquisar, vou encontrar algo - repetiu Sergio. - Tem de haver algum tratamento, alguma medicação. No entretanto, vais repetir todos os exames. Pode ter havido um engano, ou pode ter acontecido alguma outra coisa. Talvez um novo médico possa estar familiarizado com a doença e saber orientar-nos. - Rússia. Era o sítio mais lógico para começar. Andrés levara-o para a Rússia quando eram mais novos para encontrar melhores tratamentos. Agora era a sua vez de o levar lá, e  _iam_  encontrar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

O sorriso familiar de Andrés voltou. Prendeu uma mão na nuca de Serio, o gesto encorajador que costumava fazer quando eram mais novos.

\- Vês? Prático.

 

 

 

Tudo estremeceu de forma tão simples, pelo motivo mais simples do mundo.

Na noite antes do assalto, a sua resposta à exigência de Andrés foi relembrar-lhe por que é que nada iria correr mal. Independentemente da realidade da situação, independentemente de todas as inúmeras formas de como _podia_  correr mal, não iria correr. Eles eram a resistência. Tinham lutado demasiado e durante demasiado tempo para chegar aqui.

Por isso cantou. Que maneira melhor e mais simples havia para deixar a sua resposta clara? Andrés compreendeu, ainda que ambos soubessem que ele não iria aceitar aquela como a sua verdadeira resposta, a promessa que queria que Sergio fizesse.

E da maneira mais simples, as suas próprias palavras lembram-no _a ele_  do que ia correr mal. A voz falhou antes que as pudesse cantar, deixando que Andrés as dissesse sozinho, dando-lhes de repente demasiado peso, tornando-as demasiado reais.

_Ché mi sento di morir._

Sergio afastou o olhar. A expressão de Andrés tornara-se aceitação - desafio, talvez, por um segundo, mas resumia-se a aceitação. Era inevitável, e ainda que ambos soubessem, Sergio ainda tentava mantê-lo longe, focando-se no plano, concentrando-se no presente e no futuro próximo. O assalto era todo o futuro que ele podia ou queria ver. O que viria depois disso não importava.

Importava demasiado. Por isso tinha de tentar esconder-se da verdade.

Andrés tinha acedido ao pedido silencioso de Sergio para não falar da realidade da sua condição com frequência, ou não falar de todo. As compras constantes de Retroxil eram provas mais do que suficientes da inevitabilidade da sua morte, aproximando-se sem misericórdia independentemente do quanto Sergio quisesse esquecê-la.

Tinham de se focar no presente. Andrés relembrou-o disso com a mesma canção que Sergio usara para ele. Tinham de se focar no que era importante  _agora_.

O abraço foi tão forte como naquele dia, há apenas meses atrás.

Podiam roubar todo o tempo da polícia, mas Sergio não seria capaz de roubar mais tempo para Andrés.

 

_._

fim

.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> O fim da série 1 é uma das coisas mais brutais já feitas.
> 
> Ouvi imensas músicas para escrever isto, mas obviamente centrei-me em 16 versões do Bella Ciao.
> 
> Obrigada por lerem.


End file.
